villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tambourine
Tambourine is one of the sons of King Piccolo and a villain from the Dragon Ball series. History Creation and Mission King Piccolo spawned Tambourine shortly after his release at the hands of Emperor Pilaf. He was sent out in order to kill any of the martial artists that entered the prievous two World Martial Arts Tournaments and therefore get rid of anyone who could learn how to use the Evil Containment Wave, the technique that sealed King Piccolo in a rice cooker during his prievous reign of terror, which the demon king believed was the only thing that could defeat him. Tambourine was also instructed to bring back any Dragon Balls that he found along the way. He first killed Krillin, whom he encountered at the end of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and easily managed to kill the boy with a kick to the head that snapped his neck. The mutant Namekian then stole the Four Star Dragon Ball, along with a list of all the contestants. Battles with Goku Tambourine was later confronted by Goku, who sought to avenge Krillin. He easily managed to defeat Goku, because the boy was weakened from his fight with Tien Shinhan. Tambourine proceeded to beat the boy senseless, leaving for him dead, and destroyed his source of transport, the Flying Nimbus. The mutant Namekian went on to kill Giran, Bacterian, Panpoot, King Chapa, Man-Wolf, and many others. Before Tambourine could eliminate Yamcha, he recieved a telepathic message from King Piccolo to find and destroy the person responsible for killing another of Piccolo's spawn, Cymbal. Tambourine was successful in tracking down Yajirobe, who had killed Cymbal, but when Goku appeared, the mutant became more interested in fighting Goku instead. Tambourine started the match, confident he could win again. This time however, Goku managed to pound Tambourine into the ground and, when he attempted to escape, destroyed him with a Kamehameha wave. Powers Tambourine is an extremely powerful fighter and is able to use a variety of techniques, as well as manipulate energy like many other Dragon Ball characters. His numerous techniques include Sidearm Flamer, a technique where he charges his hand with energy, before impaling his opponent with it, the Chou Makouhou, a powerful energy blast fired from the mouth that is used by King Piccolo and his offspring, and the Wah-Tah Kick, a stereotypical kung fu kick. Tambourine can also fly using his wings. Trivia *Like King Piccolo and all of his offspring, Tambourine named after a percussion instrument, the tambourine. *During King Piccolo's first reign of terror, he produced another son that bore a great resemblance to Tambourine, only with lighter skin. Some believe that this was Tambourine, though this would be impossible, since that offspring was killed off screen. *Tambourine is the first non-human character to ever defeat Goku, though he only won because Goku was weakened from his fight with Tien. It is unknown if Tambourine would have won if Goku had fought him without the power increase that Saiyans get from being badly beaten. *Tambourine has the highest body count out of all the henchmen in Dragon Ball, with a total of 50 kills, maybe more. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Manga Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Fighter Category:Playable Villains